Legend
by Yugijo
Summary: Elizabeth was an ordinary girl until the day she met him. Now her world will never be the same. Now she must do what no ordinary person has done before. She will descover she is a Legend. With the help of a few friends. In progress of being edited.
1. Past and Present

_Past _and **Present**

By yugijo

"Legend has it that back then an evil demon controlled all of the runescape world, but there was one who made an alliance. An alliance so powerful they could over throw the demon. The alliance contained five very strong people. Two fine and strong warriors who's swords where true. A magician that could cast spells long before the earth was created. An archer who's arrows could pierce any thing. And a fighter who had the strength of two ox's. Together all of them could beat the demon. After twenty days of fierce and brutal battling they were all sadly killed except for the magician. As his companions died their spirits soared up into the heavens. magician cast a spell to have there reincarnations come back and finish what they had started..." The voice trailed off into a dark and old looking room.

A grandmother rocked in an old rocking chair with a little girl on her lap. The little girl was around the age of seven. She stared at the grandmother in wonder. Her hair was short and a light shade of green. She wore a silky white night gown and a sparkling gold necklace that glittered in the candle lit room. The little girl giggled as her grand mother made a goofy face.

"Is the legend really true grandma?" She squeaked in excitement. Bouncing softly up and down on her grandmothers lap.

"It's what my mother told me. _This_ story has been pasted down in our family for hundreds of generations. Some day when you grow up Elizabeth..." The old woman fell silent.

She put the quiet girl on the floor and walked to one of the battered windows. She closed the ripped curtains and rushes to the candle. In an instant the candle was out and all was silent. Foot steps fade in to hearing range. Something walked past their house. Elizabeth gasped and grabbed her grandmother for comfort. Soon the foot steeps slowly die away.

"Damn those black guards." She says under her breath.

Then she felt the grip around her waist loosen. She looked down and saw the little girl sleeping in her lap. The woman slowly put the girl on the rocker and walked over to a corner of the room and grabbed a blanket. She walked over to the girl and put the blanket over her.

_"Yes Elizabeth the story is true. It's as true as I speak it now."_ She said in a strange elvin tong and walked up a flight of stairs.

She walks to an old rusty door and pushes it open to reveal an old rusty chest in the middle of the room. She reaches over and takes a key out of her pocket. She slides the key in and opens the chest to stare at the continents in the chest.

"If only you knew the truth..." She whispers.

_Ten years later._

A busy market place takes notice to a seventeen year old girl with green long messy hair. She dashes through a crowd of people. A loaf of bread hidden under her white garments. She is wearing a short white skirt what is flapping in the wind with a white laced shirt. A dull gold necklace dangles from her neck. Two guards in pure black shining armer chase after her.

"Come back here you thief!" One of them shouts in a rough voice.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Elizabeth shouts back to them.

_I've done this a million times and I never get caught._ She thinks to herself, but today was a different day. Today was the day when she met him. Elizabeth turned a corner and she rammed into a man running from some black guards as well. Money, bread, and other stuff went flying. They both fell to the ground with a tremendous thud. Peasants rushed to the coins picking them up franticly. The guards came closer swords raised high in their hands. The man jumped to his feet and acted quickly. He pulled out some small strange looking stones and shouted

"Bind!" Green light shot out of his hand. It zig zagged towards the guards and hit them. The green light twisted around the guards who stopped in their tracks. The guy paused for a second and then grabbed Elizabeth by the hand. He broke out into a run dragging Elizabeth with him. He ran down a dark and creepy alleyway. The ally way was totally deserted. All that could be heard was the sound of the black guards coming closer.

"Hey!" She shouted as he took out more of the stones. "I can take care of myself!"

"Be quiet..." He hissed to her. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Take me to Varock." He whispered. Slowly purple and gold lights appeared around their feet and moved around their bodies. Elizabeth could feel her feet lift off the ground as they took flight. Then she saw she was flying through bright lights. Her stomach started to turn as they sped up. It got faster and faster and in a matter of seconds they were standing next to a huge fountain. A large crowed of people were around it. Some were begging for money others were rushing to get to places. Some wore armer and others wore robes.

"That was a close one." He said as he sat down on the water fountain.

Elizabeth took a good look at him. He had red wavy hair, a mustache, and lots of freckles on his face. He wore steal plated armor, and some blue baggy pants. He looked around the age of seventeen.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked the teenager.

"My name miss is _sir_ William Patrick, but my friends call me Yoshiguy0. You can call me Yoshiguy or Patrick." He said in a very proper voice. He bent down and dusted off his blue pants.

"May I ask your name?" Yoshiguy said taking Elizabeth's hand and kissing it lightly.

"I... I..." Elizabeth stopped. She couldn't tell him her name. Even if he was the most wonderful guy in the world. " I'm Coolness."

"Pardon." He said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Coolness000 but if you want you may call me Coolness. If you want you can also call me Elizabeth" Elizabeth said and puffed out her chest.

_Coolness what a lame name_. She thought and made a gagging face.

"Hmmmmm. Coolness is it." Yoshiguy said. Drops of sweat were dropping of her chin.

_What if he doesn't fall for it. What if he kills me!_ Coolness thought.

"Well that settles it." He said in a cheerful voice, smiling warmly.

"Now if you'll follow me. I have to go to the hair stylist. Stay close to me Elizabeth." He turned on his heal and started into a crowed of people.

Hello everyone its me. This story is based on real and fantasy facts. Coolness000 and Yoshiguy0 are real runescape people. Coolness000 is my character so if your in the mood just give me a message and I'll reply. Most the time I'm not online so it's very rare to see me now a days.


	2. Trust

Trust

By: yugijo

Coolness stood there puzzled, _what should I do?_ She ran into the crowd of people that Yoshiguy had gone into.

"Please wait for me!" She cried desperately as she pushed through the crowd. Many people turned to look at her. She whirled around and gave them dirty looks. They quickly turned and looked away. "Hey wait for me!"

"What?" Yoshiguy said stopping in the middle of the crowd.

"You didn't wait for me." She gasped.

"Well, there's no need to worry. Were here." He said pointing to a fancy shop. The windows were sparkling clean. Gold sparkling letters were on the windows and said_ Madam Catherin's Barber Shop_

"Wow." Coolness breathed. She moved towards the building.

"Maybe you haven't been to the city." Yoshiguy said taking a step towards coolness.

"Yes. I've never been to the city. I was never let out of my town before." She sighed and whipped a tear off her cheek, remembering her cruel child hood.

"Well, lets go in." Yoshiguy stepped up to the door and pulled the handle. A bright light hit Coolness's face. Warmth fell on her skin and the sound of scissors could be heard. The room was full of people and having their hair cut. She stepped inside and was pulled away form Yoshiguy. She turned around but Yoshiguy was gone.

_Were did he go._ Coolness thought. She started to panic, every thing here was different. She let out a scream as she was tapped lightly on the shoulder.

"Can I help you." A very small man said in an italian accent. He was so small that he was only as tall as Coolness's shoulders. His hair was a light shade of brown. His blue eyes starring into hers but business like. He was standing next to a small red fancy chair that had sparkling gold rods holding it up. His reflection could be seen on the shinny floor.

"No not..." But she was cut off by the small man.

"Oh, yes you do. _You_ need a hair cut!" And he rushed her to the chair put an apron on her and soaked her hair in a bucket of warm soapy water. He scrubbed her hair till it felt like silk. Then he pulled her dripping wet hair out of the bucket and dried it. He took out some scissors and a comb and started to cut her long silky hair. Elizabeth watched as pieces of hair fell to the ground in clumps. Her hair used to be down to her waist, but now it was down to her shoulders. All that Elizabeth could hear was the sound of the scissors cutting her hair.

_Oh, this is the life._ Elizabeth thought as the man stopped cutting her hair.

"I am done and you owe me twenty coins." He stuck out his hand as if to get the money right away. Elizabeth was shocked that it coast money. The man starred at her with a dark face. He put down his hand and said in a raspy voice, "You don't have any _money_?

"Well... No I don't... I was taken here by..." But she was cut off by the man who laughed hysterically. His eyes watered and his face grew purple. He put his hands on his chest. Elizabeth looked around the room and noticed that no one was looking at them. The man finally took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh... I am terribly sorry. I forgot to mention that the first hair cut if free. You looked so scared I couldn't help my self. Oh you can go." He helped her to the door and slammed it shut in her face. Again he burst out laughing.

_How dare he_. Elizabeth thought folding her arms. She felt a cold chill run down her spine. Some one was watching her. She turned around but only a group of people was there talking about chickens and people they love. She turned back around and jumped. A black guard was right out front of her. His face was dark and gloomy. His eyes bore into hers.

"Have you seen this man." He said in a raspy voice holding the picture up to her face. It was the same guy that she was with, but instead of a mustache he had a big long beard with long wavy hair.

"N... No... I... I haven't." But she never finished her sentence for the guard pushed her to the ground and ran over to another crowd of people. Elizabeth's cloths were now all dusty and her hand were in terrible pain from trying to break her fall. Someone walked up to her and held out a hand.

"Do you need some help my lady." That voice was so familiar. Elizabeth looked up into the mans face and saw Yoshiguy standing there. He looked different though. His mustache was gone and his hair was shorter than normal. He pulled her off the ground and starred into her gentle eyes. "You look so beautiful." He said in a soft voice and went closer to her lips.

"You to." But just as their lips were about to meet she pulled away from him. The both looked shocked. _What came over me?_ Elizabeth turned around to face Patrick. Her necklace moved to the side as well. "If... You think for one second that_ I_ would... Would... Kiss _you _then you must... Be... Be out of your mind." She said taking deep breaths. Patrick turned and faced her as well his face swelling like it was going to explode. His face turned blood red.

"Well maybe I wasn't going to_ kiss you_ ether." He said turning his back on her as well. They both turned around at the same time and yelled, "NEVER!" Many travelers stopped to look at the two of them.

"Hmmmm..." A girl said. Elizabeth and Patrick turned around and saw to their astonishment a small girl with short blond hair stood at their feet. She wore a small pink skirt that went down to her knees and a tight pink shirt. She blinked with deep blue eyes. She also wore a pure gold ring. Her short hair blew in the wind. "It seems like couples have these sort of problems." She smiled as she said these words. Elizabeth and Patrick looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You must have some problems." Elizabeth said in a puzzled voice.

"Well, I do have a big, big, big problem." The twelve year old said putting a finger to her lips as if thinking of something important.

"What would that be?" Elizabeth asked. She stepped closer to the girl.

"I'm in trouble with... _Zaziema._" At the sound of this name all three people shuddered. Zaziema.

Who is this Zaziema? Well you'll have to wait for me to write more. Also R&R because I love them. Third chapter is going to be good.


	3. Secrets are spilled

Secrets are Spilled

Yugijo

_Zaziema. I've heard this name before._ Thought Elizabeth trying to think of were she heard the name.

"I'm in trouble with Zaziema." The blond said pulling her shirt up over her shoulders. A huge gust of wind carrying brown leaves flew by. The time was becoming fall. The companions were now getting cold from this awful wind. Elizabeth put her arms around her chest to keep warm.

"Maybe we should find a tavern." The girl said turning around to look for a sign. People rushed by while the wind got colder.

"Sure. This weather is getting worse, and i'm getting hungry." Patrick turned also to look.

Elizabeth frowned. _I have no clue who this Zaziema guy is. But it is getting cold._ She turned to her friends.

"Lets go down this way." She said pointing to an abandon ally way. "I think there might be a tavern down there."

Patrick starred at her in a puzzled look."How do you know? You haven't been to the city before." Another gust of wind hit him in the face. Stores were now putting _closed_ signs up and drawing curtains. The streets were now abandoned. No one was left but the three travelers.

"I found one." The girl said pointing to a sign that waved in the wind. _The Gold Dragon_ was what Elizabeth could see from it. The windows were dark and gloomy. The place looked like it was abandoned for years. The three stepped up to the door. Patrick knocked on the door three times. It opened a crack enough to see a man's eye.

"Who's there?" A man said in a scared voice.

"Three travelers. We need shelter." Patrick said turning to his companions.

"Please sir." Elizabeth sid in a dangerously sexy voice. "Would you let us in." She starred at the man's eye. The man started to look excited.

"Sure. Sure. Come in. Come in." He opened the door to reveal a sparkling waiting room. A fire burned brightly in a crystal clear fire place by the gold sparkling floor. Five gold doors with crystal door knobs stood at the end of the room.

"Please take off your shoes." The man said. Elizabeth took a good look at him. He wore a red shirt with gold buttons going dow to the end of the shirt. His pants were the same shade of red as well, but it wasn't the cloths that amazed Elizabeth. It was his face that had short dirty blond hair. Deep green eyes starred at her then shot strait to her other companions. His skin was a light pale peach with freckles on his pace.

"Follow me to your room." He said in a soft kind voice. They followed him through the middle door which lead to a stair way. they climbed up the fight of stairs to the top of the building. They went through a pure white hall way which looked endless. He stopped at a door and pointed to it. Two numbers hung from the door. Ninety nine. He handed them a dark black key. "Here you are." Elizabeth snatched the key from the man.

"Thank you very much." Elizabeth said. Her companions dashed in the door. She closed the door and waited a few seconds before hearing the man walk away. She turned and saw the room. It was a blood red room with no windows. A red bed lay at the corner of the room. Other than that the room was only lit by a single candle. Patrick broke the silence of the trio.

"Who are you?" He said in a soft whisper. The girl threw back her hair that was in her eyes.

"I am Shauna. Descendent of prince Adale." She stood there on the floor proud as if talking to an entire audience.

"Well just to be on the safe side we should use code names. Me and Coolness have them." He nodded to Elizabeth and Shauna turned her head to look at her. Her eyes cold as ice as she starred into Elizabeth's.

"Fine then Icelantik. That's my new name. Forgive my but what is your name sir." She turned her head to Patrick a goofy look on her face now appeared.

"Oh. Forgive me _I _am Yoshiguy." Patrick said in a bow. Shauna held out her hand and Patrick slowly kissed it with grace. This disgusted Elizabeth so much she wanted to vomit. She turned around and hit the wall that was behind her. She fell to the ground moaning in pain. Patrick and Shauna rushed over to her.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Patrick said pulling Elizabeth into a sitting position. Elizabeth put her hands over her nose as some blood trickled from it. She glanced at Shauna who was looking at the ground.

"Who in there right mind would put a wall there?" Elizabeth said putting presser to her nose to stop the bleeding. Patrick helped her to the bed. When every thing was quiet Patrick broke the silence.

"Well coolness you must be wondering why I was running away from the black guards." He closed his eyes as he said this. Elizabeth looked at him.

"I was trying to sabotage the black guards invincibility potion by putting a cabbage in it. I was almost there when one of them saw me. I took off running cabbage in hand. I turned a corner and threw the cabbage just as you rammed into me. When I got up I saw your necklace and knew that it was special." Just then Elizabeth burst into the story.

"Your a thief!" She backed away from him and fell off the bed. She hit the floor and blood gushed from her nose again as she rubbed her head.

"No no no. You have it all wrong. I saw your necklace in a book that I read. It was a book about five legendary people who..."

"Who tried to stop an evil demon but all died in the progress." Elizabeth said remembering the story her grandmother told.

"You know the story?" Patrick said eyeing her.

"Yes I was told by my grandmother. What does this mean?" Elizabeth sat up on the bed and held her nose to stop the bleeding.

"I don't know, but I think I know where to find out about it. We must go to the city of the elves." Patrick pulled out an old dusty map of runescape. "We must start are travel tomorrow. Its a long and difficult journey so we must get supplies and start." Patrick pointed a finger at a place on the map of where they were and moved it up over the map.

"Yes we must." Shauna said coming up behind Patrick. She looked excited as she hopped on the bed next to Elizabeth. It creaked slowly then without warning the legs on the bed broke off. A loud bang could be heard around the room. Patrick jumped at this. "Sorry." Shauna whispered.

"Lets try to survive the night first." And with that patrick went over to the candle and blew it out.

Its a good story and some of the secrets are spilled. Now you must be dying to find out more about this story and its secrets. Now I leave you on the cliff so R&R.


	4. The Journey

The Journey

by yugijo

Three companions slept for a night at the _Gold Dragon_. It had been a day were secrets were spilled and a journey was created. This alliance now of three people slept in for the night.

Morning had come and the companions woke up to the pitch black room. A candle was lit to brighten the blood red room. A girl with green hair sat up on her bed. A necklace hanging from her neck. Its gold shimmered in the candle light. She stretched her arms and got out of bed. Her friend Patrick was already dressed. He wore a black shirt, pants, wizard hat, and cape. A steal sword was tide to his waist and now hidden by his cloak.

"Have a good sleep?" He asked Elizabeth. She went over and picked out some black wizard cloths and put them on. She turned around and Patrick held in his hands a staff of air. It had a white ball attached to the top of it and a long stick attached to it. "This is for you." He said handing her the staff.

"But... I don't know how to do magic." Elizabeth said and gave Patrick back the staff. He would not take it but instead handed her some air and mine runes. The air runes had three white lines in the middle, and the mine runes had a sun with orange tips of rays all around it.

"Now you do. All you do is put the runes in one hand and say _wind blast_ and a white cloud will appear. When you get better at that I will teach you the next spell." He took a good look at her and shook his head in approval. The door to the room opened and Shauna came in wearing the same thing as Patrick and Elizabeth. She was wielding a staff of earth instead of a staff of wind. The staff of earth looked like the staff of wind but had a brown colored ball on top.

"Good now we look like three dark wizards." Shauna said and patrick went to the corner of the room and picked up a staff or fire. That had a red ball on the top instead.

"That will fool many black guards." He said and went to the door. "Lets go." The three friends walked out the door. They walked down the endless hall until they came to the stairs. They walked down the flight of stairs until they came to the lobby. The man stood at the door waiting for them to pay up. Patrick took a small sack of gold out and handed it to him along with the black key.

"Have a good day." The man said and rushed them out the door into the sun light. It was a warm day for fall. The leaves on the trees were colorful with yellow, orange, and red. The three friends walked down a path that left the city. Patrick stopped and turned to Elizabeth. He took out a black dagger and handed it to her.

"If you can't cast a spell take this out and defend yourself." He turned around and looked at the map then at a sign post. "We need to head west. Coolness you take the back. Iclantik you take the middle, and I'll cover the front." After Patrick said this the three of them moved into the positions. They headed west for a long time before the were ambushed by two goblins. One looked sickly at Shauna as it twitched its head and lunged at her.

Shauna quickly shouted, "_Fire blast!_" A big flaming ball appeared at the tip of her staff. The flaming ball hit the goblin square in the chest. It fell to the ground twitching in pain. The second goblin was faster. After his companion fell he struck Shauna and hit her arm that was holding the staff. She dropped the staff and clutched her now bleeding arm. The goblin had pulled out a dagger that glowed a dark green. It dripped with blood.

"_Wind strike!_" Elizabeth shrieked and a white ball blasted from the end of her staff. The white ball twirled in the air then hit the goblin in the face. The goblin held his balance. His dark red eyes starring at Elizabeth. It lunged at her dagger raised high. Out of the blue came a bright blue light hit the goblin and it turned blue. Elizabeth dogged the blue goblin just as it hit the ground smashing into pieces. The other goblin started to stand but Patrick pointed his staff at him.

"Stand down." He said in a serious voice. The goblin stopped dead in his tracks not daring to move. "That's better." Patrick said but never dropped his guard. "Leave if you value your life." The goblin got up and started to run. He turned around and shouted to Patrick.

"_Damn humans!_" Then turned and ran in to the forest surrounding him.

"Lets go before more show up." Shauna said clutching her arm.

"Not yet your hurt." Patrick removed Shauna's hand from her cut. "_Farshtresh._" He whispered. The cut slowly started to disappear. "There now we must move on." The three started there journey again. After a day of wandering the three adventurers came to a small town. It was next to a river that flowed south. There was a harbor at the river with a boat waiting at the docks. The boat was a ferry boat. It was quite big and lights lit its decks.

"Lets take the ferry it looks safer." Shauna said pointing to it.

"No. Lets find a tavern." Patrick said pointing to the town.

"I'm with ferry." Elizabeth said. Shauna and Elizabeth started to walk down to the docking area. Patrick stood on the hill starring at them.

"Ok. Fine I'll do ferry." He ran to catch up to them. The friends walked down the hill as the sun started to set. Every now and then Patrick would mutter under his breath on how he hated traveling by boat.

It was dark when they got to the boat. An old rusty sign hung next to the boat. _Rivare_ was what it said. The water was rushing through a big wheel turner. The dock was extremely empty. Not a sound was heard except the three friends stepping onto the boat. The boat had Five other passengers. A woman wearing a red dress. She was standing next to a big man that was bald and wore a sailor outfit. Two children, a boy and girl, were huddled in the corner of the ship playing with a doll and toy horse and another man stood at the front of the ship. He starred out to the river. His hair was a messy dirty blond and he wore a brown over coat that had a key chain of a heart hanging off the waist of his pants. He turned his head and revealed dark blue eyes. A door burst open and a man in a blue outfit came out onto the deck. "Welcome to the Rivare."

Now you are in for it. A boat trip, ambushed, more people, and maybe some love between two of the characters.


	5. Pirates

Pirates

By yugijo

"Welcome to the Rivare. I will be the captain. Captain Smith." Every one looked at captain Smith.

He continued his speech, "Now we have rules on this ship. Rule number one pay first."

Every one took out some gold coins except the man at the front of the ship. Instead he took out a scarf and rapped it around his face covering his mouth. Then he took out a cap and place it on his head.

"Excuse me." He said in a sweet soft voice. "I'm a little short on cash." The captain turned to him.

"No money no go." The captain said and started to usher the man off the boat. Elizabeth turned to Patrick.

"Lets help him." She said. Patrick turned to her.

"Do I look like a charity fund?" He said in an angry voice.

"Well its the least we can do." She held her ground.

"Fine!" Patrick yelled. He went to the dock. It was quiet for a long time. The captain, man, and Patrick walked back up onto the boat.

"Right. Now then. Rule number two I am not responsible for anything that happens to you." Everyone except the man that had dark blue eyes looked at each other.

"Now then lets set sail." The captain said and went back into his room. A click was heard and the door was locked. The ferry gave a toot and slowly moved away from the dock. Elizabeth went over to the man in the corner of the ship. He starred out on to the water.

"So what's the story with you?" Elizabeth said calmly. He didn't say any thing. "You got a name?" She tried again.

"Joey K." He said in a hush voice. He turned his head to her. His eyes looking into hers. "What's yours?"

"Mine. Its Coolness." She said. He turned his head away.

"Not much of a talker are you." She said and walked over to Patrick and Shauna.

The ferry moved silently through the night. The moon reflected off the river. The passengers were getting ready to sleep except Joey K. He stood at the front of the ship still. It was quiet for a long time. Elizabeth started to close her eyes. Then a bang was heard followed by a splash. An enemy vessel was approaching fast. Elizabeth was wide awake. She grabbed her staff and stood up. Patrick and Shauna were already on their feet.

"Pirates!" Patrick yelled to everyone else.

The ship came closer. Yelling could be heard on the other ship. It came on the starboard side of the ship. Pirates jumped onto the deck. Patrick fired a green ball at on of them and knocked him off the boat. A wave of pirates came over to Patrick. He took out his steel sword and started to defend himself. On the other side of the ship Shauna was trying to help the little kids. She blasted a girl pirate in the chest with a fire blast. She was knocked agents a wall and stayed still. More pirates came after her. Elizabeth charged one of the pirates. A pirate on the other side of the ship saw this and took the moment. He dashed at Elizabeth and swung his steal sword at her chest. She dogged with ease then blasted him with a wind strike. He flew with tremendous speed over the rail and plummeted to his watery grave. Two other pirates had saw what she had done and rushed after her. She drew her dagger just in time to block a devastating blow. She forced the sword out of his hand stabbed him in the gut with her dagger. She then turned to the other pirate and used both staff and dagger on him. First she jumped to the left of him and bashed him in the side with her staff. She then took out some runes and clucked them together in her hand.

"_Wind strike!_" She shouted as a big white cloud appeared at the tip of her staff.

The blast flew forward and hit a pirate in the head. The pirate did a summersault in the air and hit another pirate in the chest. They both fell to the ground and groaned. One of them got up off the ground.

He clutched his chest and yell "Get over here you damn idiots!"

Two more pirates came over. The four pirates attacked at once. Two of them grabbed her arms and pushed her face first into a wall.

"This will teach you!" One of them said. He took out a whip from his belt and held it high. Just before he was going to hit her with the whip he stopped. The whip fell out of his hand. The other pirates stopped and looked to their companion. In shock they saw a steel sword sticking threw his chest. Blood was gushing out his wound. The pirate was making gaging noises.

"Go to hell!" Said a stern voice.

The sword with drew and the pirate fell to the ground dead. Joey stood over the dead pirates body. His eyes were full of fury. He lowered his steal sword that had blood all over it. The other pirates drew their swords. They stared at Joey not daring to move. This was Elizabeths chance. She took her dagger and rammed it in one of the pirates throats. He gagged and fell to the ground as well. Joey struck first and slashed one of the pirates in the torso. The pirate fell off the boat blood gushing from his body. The second pirate turned around and struck Elizabeth in the leg. She fell to the ground screaming in pain. Her leg gushing blood onto the deck. The pirate heard a bell from his ship and turned to run to his ship. Joey pulled out a bow and fired and arrow at him. It hit him in the back and he stumbled to the ground in shear pain. The pirate ship started to leave. Pirates were boarding their ship. Elizabeth looked around the deck. Shauna was huddled near the kids trying to stop them from crying. Patrick was still fighting one of the pirates. The man in a sailor outfit was gone along with the woman.

"Hey! Coolness can you lend a hand!" Patrick said. The pirate had him pined against a wall. Elizabeth garbed her staff of air.

"_Wind Strike!_" She shouted and the ball of wind just skimmed the pirates shoulder. The pirate turned to reveal dark red lipstick on her face. Curly blond hair was dangling from her head. She charged after Elizabeth. Elizabeth tried to grab her dagger but it was out of reach. Elizabeth turned just to see three arrows hit the girl in the chest. The girl fell to the ground face first. The arrows sunk deeper into her chest. A puddle of blood had appeared around the dead corps.

"What in the world is going on!" Captain Smith had burst through his cabin door. He stood and starred at the dead bodies on the deck.

"We were ambushed by pirates." Patrick said and rushed over to Elizabeth.

"Oh is that all. Well I warned you I'm not responsible for what happens to you." Captain Smith said and walked over to the kids.

"Come on Jack, Rose lets get you to some place warm." The captain said in a soft voice and picked them both up. He walked over to his cabin and locked the door again.

"Those names sound familiar." Shauna said walking over to Patrick and Elizabeth. "I just can't put my finger on it." Joey stood at the front of the boat.

"Hey why don't you come and join us." Shauna shouted to Joey.

He turned his head and shrugged.

"What do I have to loose?" He said and walked over to them.

His figure became bigger as he moved toward his new made friends. His dark black scarf was missing which revealed pointed ears. The ears twitched as he moved closer. He stopped and looked around finally realizing his scarf was missing.

"Your an elf?" Elizabeth said and stood up. She held onto Patrick's shoulder for support.

I'm so sorry that I have to stop right here. Its just that I m leaving you at a cliff hanger. Its a good chapter yes. I also updated most of the mistakes and added more detail. Just remember to R&R after each chapter.


	6. A plagued island

The plagued island

By yugijo

The ferry had docked in Entrana. The four people got off the ferry. The place was packed with people running about. Fishing stalls were every were in the city. Any were you looked it was fish.

"So you are an elf." Elizabeth said turning to look at Joey.

"Quiet. No one is supposed to know." Joey said and pulled the scarf closer to his face.

"Why?" Elizabeth said. She knew he was an elf but why didn't he want anyone to know.

"Because humans kill guys like me. Humans invaded my village and killed everyone there. They left the village in ruins." He sighed.

"That's so sad. I'm sorry." Elizabeth said and put her hand on his shoulder. He shook her hand away.

"Well don't be!" he said. Shauna and Patrick had been silent this whole time. They turned a corner into an ally way.

"Good morning" A woman said smiling at the travelers. The travelers waved back to her.

"Good morning." Another town person said to them smiling at them as well. The travelers also waved to him to

"Good morning." Five more towns people said. This time the travelers didn't wave.

"Good morning." Ten more towns people said to them.

"What the heck is going on Yoshiguy." Shauna whispered to Patrick.

"I don't know but its creeping me out. No ones supposed to be this happy." Patrick said in a worried look. He turned to Elizabeth. "We need to leave this town and fast."

"Look I see an inn." Joey said. Down another ally way was an old rundown building. The rotted sign read_ Castle Wars_.

"I don't trust inns." Patrick walked over to a shop. "We should stock up on supply and leave." The four travelers walked into the shop. A woman stood in the shop. She had curly red hair and gold looking eyes. She wore a blue dress and black gloves. She didn't look like the other villagers. She looked more depressed than the happy villagers.

"What do you want." She said in a sleepy voice.

"We need supplies." Patrick said in a harsh voice. The woman turned her head to him. She yawned and put a hand over her mouth.

"Its a depressing city isn't it." She said and yawned again.

"Well everyone looks happy." Shauna said and turned to look at Elizabeth. The woman laughed and turned to Shauna.

"You idiot. This town is cursed. Its a happy plagued. Everyone happy all the time. You want to know what I think it is. It's a bunch of bull shit! That's what it is!" The woman jumped over the counter. She now looked alert. "If I were you I'd get on a fucking boat and leave right now. But with the castle wars coming up more people will be coming to fight." She paused then turned to Patrick.

"What is castle wars?" Patrick said in curiosity. The woman sighed and turned away.

"Me and my big fucking mouth." She said and turned around. "Castle wars is a game were two teams battle it out. The team that captures the flag the most times wins. Its held by the dark wizards. They cast some sort of spell on you so you don't die. To me that's bull shit too. The grand prize is ten thousand coins." She paused and looked at Patrick, Shauna, and Elizabeth's excited faces.

"So did you want something." The woman said.

"Why aren't travelers effected?" Joey said he had the same look on his face ever since he went into the store.

"That's a complicated thing. Come to think of it I don't even know how I'm not so happy." The woman said putting a hand through her hair.

"Thank you for the help." Patrick said and rushed the others out the door.

"Don't go getting any ideas." Joey said starring Patrick strait in the eye.

"Come on its a good way to get money." Patrick spat back at him.

"No." Joey said holding his ground.

"Yes!" Patrick, Shauna, and Elizabeth said at once.

"Humans and their money it makes me sick." Joey turned around. "I'll help But if were on separate teams I'm not holding back."

It was the next day and the travelers had spent the night at an inn. They were pre pared for castle wars. The champion ship would start today. The participators were getting ready to be separated into teams of four. Thousands of people were ready to start the fight. The first game was get as many points as possible or until the last man is standing. A man stepped up onto the platform. He wore a black robe and a hood was over his eyes. He named off names for the first team. After twenty names were called Shauna and Elizabeth were called to be on team one. Team Three had Patrick and Joey. When everyone was ready to start they called teams one and two to the battle field. Elizabeth and Shauna still wore their dark wizards suits.

"Let the elimination round begin!" The leader of the dark wizards shouted. Men and woman charged to a skinny bridge. Elizabeth stood on the second story of the castle. Shauna was with her.

"Listen if any thing happens to me you do what ever it takes to protect that flag." Shauna yelled at a cannon ball whizzed by he head blasting a wall behind her.

"Ok." Elizabeth yelled back. The castle had a maze of walls in the front court. It was one way to get to the castle entrance. The bridge was the second way to get into the castle, but guards were on the bridge and patrolling the castles.

"Archers at the bridge!" Shouted one of the men next to Elizabeth.

"Get down!" Another man said as arrows flew through the air. One just missed Elizabeth as she jumped to the ground.

"Ahhh!" A man shouted from behind Elizabeth. He was hit in the chest with an arrow. Five more arrows hit him in the chest and he disappeared.

_Now the war begins_. Elizabeth thought.

Yes I do have some brilliant idea's. Now the question is can Elizabeth and Shauna survive this?


End file.
